Wandlore and Wizards
by Pen-and-Paper93
Summary: What can Ginny Weasley , Hermione Granger and Lily Evans tell about their man from their wands alone? Started off as a joke between me and a friend then I researched it and turns out, witches could judge a wizard by their wand! All this information came from HP Wiki's and Pottermore. Not written as a comedy, just contains unavoidable innuendos if your looking for them. Cannon.


Wizards and their wands

Ginny Weasley is sitting at the kitchen table in the burrow one summer day only two months after the battle of Hogwarts. Andromeda had brought Teddy around to see Harry since he hasn't had much time to go himself having jumped more or less straight into auror training. His wand is left on the table before her and she reaches out a hand, picking it up carefully. She couldn't be more grateful that he'd broken the elder wand, and frankly, for such a great man she couldn't help but think Dumbledore rather gluttonous to have kept the damn thing to begin with. She studied Harry's wand and thought back to all that he'd been telling her over summer about wands, he'd taken a great interest in wandlore and even topped Hermione's knowledge of it now. He'd even suggested to Kingsley and McGonagall that it be included in Hogwarts somehow, which they seemed to think quite wise beyond his years.

Made of holly with a phoenix feather core and 11 inches long. Phoenix feather cores were very rare, she thought through all he'd told her and her own scanning of his books. Arguably the most powerful of all magical cores; though exceptionally difficult to master and even harder to change their allegiance. Ginny mused that this was true of Harry himself these days. It was very difficult to see under the disguises she watched Harry don every time he left the Burrow, and even more difficult to prove your own worth to him but surely once he decided you were a good person he'd be the most steadfast person you'll ever know. He never let others opinions sway his own though he did listen with an open mind, he just usually had good reason for his initial opinion.

Again, Holly was a very rare wood for a wand. Holly wands tended to opt for people who are likely to fight throughout life, people with big lives and goals. Although Harry's life goal had simply been to survive, for his being the-boy-who-lived, that was a huge goal well achieved in her opinion. She knew too that it was odd to pair Holly with phoenix feathers since they were both so unpredictable and powerful, though again she supposed that echoed Harry. She glanced at him through the kitchen door to see him sat on the floor watching Teddy roll around and giggle, looking at him now no one would ever expect that he'd seen such horrors or held the world up on his teenage shoulders. She smiled and gave the wand a little wave but it didn't react in the least, _of course_, she thought wistfully_, you only like Harry don't you. Well so do I, so we have something in common at least. _The wand let out a few orange embers as though to snort at her comment and she smile to herself slightly.

_It's suppler than my wand though_, she carried on. That too spoke volumes of Harry's personality, he may be difficult to sway but he's never too ignorant to try. Then again that could also be tied to the length of the wand. She held it between her two index fingers at studied it carefully. Average wand lengths were 8 to 14 inches so she supposed Harry's was bang in the middle which seemed about right too. He didn't have any particularly outlandish personality traits to warrant either end of the spectrum.

Finally she looked at it aesthetically. It was by no means a feminine wand. It was dark and rather clumpy when compared to her wand. The handle seemed to have been carved from the knots in the wood rather than a smooth length and the surface was rougher than smoothly filed. Perhaps that too was in a way an echo of Harry, he didn't ever try to be handsome or put any effort into his appearance at all unless forced but there was still something attractive about him, even without the fame or power, _perhaps that's just masculine kind of good looking rather than good grooming_, she thought playfully.

"Gin, chuck me my wand please. We're going to charm Wolfie to play!" Harry called from the living room holding up Teddy's toy wolf while Teddy clapped his hands excitedly while gurgling on Harry's lap. Ginny completely forgot her thoughts from before and skipped in to join her boyfriend and his god son on the floor with a happy smile.


End file.
